


Open Your Eyes

by theundeadsiren (rhoen)



Series: RickRen short fics/drabbles [5]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wordcount: under 1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/theundeadsiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world sucks. It's easier when you have someone who can wrap their arms around you and help make that pain go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble from a prompt long lost.  
> Unedited, despite how much I'd love to add more.

**You may not take this fic and edit or reupload it - in whole or in part - without my express permission. This includes translations.**

If you are reading this anywhere other than my (theundeadsiren) tumblr, AO3 or livejournal, then please [let me know](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/ask/), including a link to where you found it, so I can take steps to have it removed. For a list of people given permission to use parts of my works, please see [here](http://theundeadsiren.tumblr.com/permission).

Thank you for respecting my wishes

* * *

 

“Hey, look at me,” he urged, cupping his hand under Ren’s chin. He watched the tears sliding down Ren’s pale cheeks, and gently traced his thumb across the path of one, catching it and brushing it aside. Ren’s lashes were wet, moisture clinging to them, and Rick was amazed by how incredibly beautiful Ren was, even when he was crying. Astonishing brown eyes slowly opened and looked up at his own unremarkable hazel ones, and Rick managed a soft, reassuring smile. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m here now.”

He opened his arms as Ren moved forward, clinging tightly to Rick, sobs shaking his body. Rick held him until he was still, his tears spent. Even after that, the two of them sat in silence. Rick didn’t pull away; he had all the time in the world for Ren, and if Ren never wanted to leave his embrace, Rick would never make him. He hated the world out there, and what it did to Ren and tried to do to him when he stood up for his best friend.

When Ren finally loosened his tight hold around Rick and pulled back slightly, Rick gave him another warm smile. Even with eyes red-rimmed and puffy from crying, Ren was still the most beautiful person he knew. Rick wasn’t always good with words, so he tried to let his actions speak for him. As Ren’s nervous gaze flickered up at him from beneath his long lashes, Rick’s fingers gently lifted Ren’s chin again, and he closed the distance, pressing a chaste, tender kiss to Ren’s lips.

“I love you, Ren.”

**Author's Note:**

> *snickers* Well that was actually awful. Why do I post this stuff? /Who even reads it??/ I can only apologise.


End file.
